Talk:Monster Hunter 3
Alright lets have some bets! I BET Monster Hunter 3 will have a Triblos or a Tri-horned monster which will be Monster Hunter 3's flagship wyvern. Why? Why not!? -22:57, 17 October 2007 (UTC) *IF that is true then i would buy the game im already geting a wii hopefully they make it for we and it comes to america not like monster hunter 2! Sad moment around the world -November ,25,2007 *Don't worry it is confirmed that monster hunter 3 (tri whatever) will in fact be out for the wii and will be coming to America, due to the "American boom" thingie, hopes this helps, oh and the idea of there being a 3 horned wyvern would rock so hard! MonsterHunterJohn 03:33, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Actually the Flagship monster is a cool sea serpent called the Umi Dragon. Two things no three things im looking forward to The Boxart, The TGS08 Gameplay and possible new more reveling trailer of the game and the games actual release in the U.S. Also i dont care what anyone says its got Really kickarse graphics for a Wii Game.AkamulbasX 20:48, 27 September 2008 (UTC) =Monsters= *Will this game have monsters like ucamulbas, espinas and yamatsukami? -PJCO *No one knows. PitchBlack696 20:54, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Its allways a possibility that capcom will keep all the old monsters and add new ones like with MH2.They added atleast 10 or 15 completely new monsters. But they also kept the old ones. Well one thing is for sure our old friends the fire wyverns are to be joining the hunt once more.AkamulbasX 20:48, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Anyone Else? Has anyone else noticed that each of the main Monster Hunter Games, MH, MH2, and MH#, all have a differant amount of monster icon things surrounding the names? Examples? Ok. In MH, there is a Rathalos grabbing the MH title, in MH2, there are two Kushalas behind the title, and in MH3, there appears to be the fatalis' behind the three. Vizard45 9:20, 1 October 2008 (UTC) I actually have noticed that. And its really a rathian behind the MH title and 3 sea serpents behind the MH3 title.AkamulbasX 22:59, 2 October 2008 (UTC) The so called "sea monster" is the Lagiacrus.' It is the main boss monster of Monster Hunter Tri (3).' Oh yeah have u seen the new MH3 Sea serpent vid.Thats so cool cant wait to fight it.AkamulbasX 23:01, 2 October 2008 (UTC) OH MY GOD!!!!! Just Saw the new trailer for MH3. I got to say i am really impressed with the graphics gamepley etc.By far the best looking Wii game EVER!!!!!AkamulbasX 23:08, 2 October 2008 (UTC) I think so too, but how are u supposed to attack, i havent seen anything on it and swinging your arms will get too tiring. --Barmithious 21:10, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I just realised, I'm gonna have to start all over again... I'm depressed... ONLY JOKING!!! Though I will be a bit poofed about playing it again. 20:54, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Anonymous Dual Swords Lover Tears. I wasa practically about to burst into tears of joy over the stunning graphics and new monster designes. It's an all new hunting season. Vizard45 12:05, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Tell me about it. You can count on a more high quality version of the new trailer when TGS08 aires on G4. Then we get to see it clearly, but even now it looks AMAZING!AkamulbasX 20:11, 4 October 2008 (UTC) I agree, this is going to be, by far, the best Wii game ever (it's not hard, all wii games are rubbish, but consoles great!) I think the swinging the wii-mote is good but would get monotonous and tiring. I think there should also be a button control scheme. 20:59, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Anonymous Dual Swords lover actually with the wii remote you ain't got to swing your arm around you can just press the a button and use the depad fro the specific type of attacks. thetrueblade. First off, you can use the classic controller in MH3. So don't worry about swinging your arm around and breaking something. Second off, WHAT THE F@*K Anonymous Dual Swords Lover(I say this in the nicest way possible)!! The Wii has some very good games, true it has really stupid games too. But the Wii is made for family, so it's understandable that it will have bad games, but it also has good games. Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mario Kart, Boom Blox, Metroid Prime 3, The Conduit, and free online play. Plus at its price that it's being sold at AND it comes with a game AND controller, it's a really good console. Wait... what did I come to this page talking about... oh yeah, controller scheme. Well think what you want about the Wii Anonymous Dual Swords Lover. It's your opinion.Random hero 18:51, 16 July 2009 (UTC) MHFO monsters isnt it possible that MH3 will have Monster Hunter Frontier monsters? because MHP2ndG appears to have two MHFO monsters currently on their debut but is it possible that MH3 will have Green/Orange Espinas, Black/silver Akura Vashimu & Hypnocatrice Rare Species? Harith hunter 20:16, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Probably just their original forms, of course they might not add them at all. We will just have to wait and see.AkamulbasX 20:24, 5 October 2008 (UTC) New videos! *http://www.famitsu.com/event/tgs/2008/1218827_1829.html Pure awesome!. 4 hunters, underwater monster! is there a way to paste this videos right into the wiki?. Xariamaru 21:18, 9 October 2008 (UTC) http://www.famitsu.com/event/tgs/2008/__icsFiles/artimage/2008/10/09/tgs2008/monhunbunkatu.jpg Be prepared once you have this game next year Be sure to learn how to understand japanese before buying this game or else risk having trouble playing this game due to japanese language Harith hunter 08:25, 20 October 2008 (UTC) You know it is coming to the U.S. too, we just dont when.AkamulbasX 22:52, 1 November 2008 (UTC) By "summer 2009": does that mean its realeased in NA or only in JA OH MY GOOOOSH!!! as a huge fan of monster i nearly passed out in excitement when that MH3tri wil possibly be coming out in march 2010! i have waited two years for Confirmation on the release of this game. IT WILL BE AWSOME!!! june 30 2009 "the man known vegnus" Monsters Hey is anyone else concerned about leaving any montsers out? I know that Gyp and some other can get rather anoying but I feel that I would miss any monster being gone.... I would like to see the redesign of Dialbos, that would be awesome. Fortuan 17:08, 27 February 2009 (UTC) yeah that does kind of suck man Wait! What monsters are getting rid of?!? I like them all! T-TRandom hero 18:54, 16 July 2009 (UTC) It seems that they got rid of them all excluding Rathalos, Rathian and Diablos. I can't believe they took out Kut-Ku he's just as much of a staple as RathalosFortuan 18:10, 11 August 2009 (UTC) They got rid of the Kut-Ku?!? How dare they!Random hero 00:56, 23 August 2009 (UTC) That SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!! all the monsters they took sucked badly, the newer ones in tri are alot better and more of a challenge. thetrueBLADE. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I was just reading the page when I saw that Dual Swords have been removed from MH3. They're my personal fave as they look awesome and are so fun to use (even when I'm getting owned). What's with Slayer Axe anyway? Wouldn't you prefer two swords, which slash and hack your enemies to bits rather than having an axe? Does anyone agree with me? I sure hope they return it. 20:53, 13 May 2009 (UTC)Anonymous Dual Sword lover well, think about it, would'nt be Easy to use having to run with the nunchuk and flick it at the same. it would be mental fighting the rathalos or any other monster for that matter. june 30 2009 "man known as vegnus" well as someone who shares your love, it makes sense they got rid of it- it rly only had one attack everyone spammed 17:58, January 31, 2010 (UTC) just so u know, dual swords are coming back in monster hunter portable 3 Umm i think you most of you have miss understand the SWITCH AXE not Slayer axe ?_? its not just and axe its an Big axe and it turns into a Big sword that why its called switch axe The axe has heaviy attack and the sword is power attack! October 29"2010" Also know has jacob on MHT3 im adding to who ever said that last sentence. the switch axe just isn't a big axe and a big sword, in sword mode if u hit the right button combinations it turns into a chain saw like weapon. thetrueBLADE. Switch Axe/Dual Blades Dual Blades were most likely removed because of the difficulty of matching Wii-Mote motions with the increbily quick movements of dual blades. I mean think about it, how hard would it be for the sensor bar to register "random arm flailing." Switch Axe is a mid-high damage weapon, much slower and easier to register, and fans of the series have been asking for an axe category for years. NiteShadeX 01:43, 22 May 2009 (UTC)NiteShadeX Pre-order info/questions I want to pre-order the japanese version, but I don't understand something I've been hearing. Is it true I won't be able to play it on my Wii if my Wii is not an asian/JP version? Kiflaam08:30, 19 May 2009 (UTC) -Kiflaam, heavy bow-gunner/arbalest Yes that is true. Matthoenn 9:11 PM 1 June 2009 Yes it is and here is why. Wii is region coded meaning that every system has ingrained a code that says where it is supposed to be run. It is also possible to brick your system if you try to play it with out neccisary precautions.Fortuan 18:10, 11 August 2009 (UTC) US Release Date Anyone else see that Monster Hunter got pushed back? Instead of March it actually says April Now. According to Gamestop. it also says april of next year 05:55, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Updates? so the japanese are paying to play it online but there are no updates with new wyvern like in Frontier... kinda sucks that there are less monster and less motivation .... i hope that if there is a MH3 G it will also come to the US/EU... well i´ll still buy the game xD DrakenVarna 13:13, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Wii only This looks like an amazing game...one that would be just the kind of game that I love to play; but...Wii only. I play on Xbox 360, PS3, and PC. I'm not (I repeat, NOT) going to buy a Wii...regardless of how cool this game looks. Sadly, they can have it and I'll just wait for another RPG to come out on a real console. --U mad? YES! I wish they would of stayed with sony on this, i understand branching out is good and all, but not it this case. they didn't even release numder two in america (except MHF2 and MHFU) and when they finally do release the franchise back onto the consoles in america its on a totally different one. i think it was a big mistake to just have it a a Wii game, big mistake. it's funny they even had to have it come out with a classic controller just to make it work, god need i say more. (sorry i dont know how to leave a signature) I so hate only Wii but:Poll:If it isn't just in Wii it must be in Rathacrus5 00:22, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Moga woods Has any one encountered a third monster not put in the Moga Forcast when in the woods? Cause that happened to me twice. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 17:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) After you kill the monsters in the forecast, there is a chance that another random one will spawn. Sometimes you get a third one after that, too. Bonaparrte 17:51, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I almost always get a rathian extra Leetskillz 04:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, happens to me a lot too. I had in the forecast 2 Grt Jaggis, ended up with 2 Grt Jaggis and a Rathian. I rock at MHT3!! 05:57, April 19, 2011 (UTC)6connormatt i got los in forcast, along with great jaggi, and a 2nd great jaggi came15:55, June 18, 2011 (UTC) that happens. after a boss dies and a few minutes pass a new boss spawns. i was fighting tropeco and great jaggi and i had killed great jaggi, then after a few minutes in fight with tropeco a los showed up out of no where. [ thetrueblade ] Every 5 minutes, a new Large Monster spawns42Marvin 15:55, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Also I fought Great Jaggi and a ROYAL LUDROTH apeares when I was going to kill Sharqs FAIL!!!Rathacrus5 00:24, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Monster Speed? I recently encountered something very weird. I know that there are hacks to change monster speed, but I wondered why, but recently, I found a qurupeco that literly was slower than normal. Originally I thought it was because there were two large monsters, but that's never been a problem before. It wasn't low on stamina, it wasn't anything, it just moved, attacked, flapped it's wings, everything, slower. When it was in rage it was normal speed, but I've just wondered how this happened.Leetskillz 04:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC) thats probaly that it was hurt real bad, because a week ago i fought barroth and it was serverly damaged and it moved really slow NZ? Was Monster Hunter 3 ever released in NZ? :No, but Monster Hunter Tri (the game this article is about) was released in New Zealand at the same time as Australia http://www.ebgames.co.nz/wii/product.cfm?id=16400&refer=rightcol. TJ Spyke 01:45, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : :Monster Hunter 3 is MHT3 anyway isn't it? : :6connormatt injustice!! alatreon, deviljho, jhen mohran can only be fighted online its an injustice but look on the bright side, you get to fight ceadeus offline, be happy with one elder dragon offline that can be repeated. and i dont think your ready for any of those to be offline anyways. [ thetrueblade ] I think THAT IT IS A TOTAL INJUSTICE, TRUEBLADE, THE 4 MONSTERS MUST BE OFF AND ONLINE Rathacrus5 00:26, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Monster Hunter Tri Considering that the name of the game is Monster Hunter Tri (and has been known as this for over six months), why is this article and every article related to it using the name Monster Hunter 3? TJ Spyke 01:47, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Glitches Hey guys, about one week ago I bought monster hunter tri and after a while I found out that my game has glitch with positive effect. I always know where any boss monster is without using paintball. For example on the one star quest "Guts: Whats for dinner I always knew where lagiacrus was and I didnt even need to see it for myself. I had his every movement displayed on my map as if I actually used paintball. I noticed the glitch preety late since I thought it was the game, but it wasnt. I'll try to report any other glithches since my friends are going to buy MH3 as well. It could've been your armor, since some sets come with a skill called auto-tracker, which detects monsters without paintballs. Nargarex701 00:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Are there any more glitches? Yes I was fighting the Royal Ludroth (Online) we managed to sever it's tail and instead of being able to carve the tail once I managed to carve it twice so I got two items instead of just 1 :). MOGtheAwsome 15:04, December 3,2010 thats not a glitch sometimes u get a skill from eating that lets u carve more times. lol That is why, thanks. But I did the (Online) Low Rank Barroth with someone, after a short while of fighting it I noticed that it had no armour/mud on the arms/hands but the subquest for getting rid of the mud on the arms/hands was still incomplete. (You only have to get rid of the mud on the arms/hands once.) MOGtheAwsome 22:01, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I have notticed another glitch which occured when i was doing an offline lagiacrus. I had died and i went back to area 9 (D island/Moga Forest) and when i entered the area it was swimming in the air above the ground. MOGtheAwsome 19:52, May 13, 2012 (UTC) is that it? ive heard talk of some sort of update to add more content to the admitedly slim options in tri, is that true or are we stuck with what we got? i miss my dual swords T.T i know how u feel man i miss my dual swords to, but i still got the first game and tri, so i can still use mine, but only in the first game. Server off randome time. OK today 9- 16- 10 aroudn 8pm eastern the server was off.....no one could get on. Why is this. THere si a rummer there willbe some new mosters also. Why did the servers go downa dn is the rumer true? Monster Hunter Funny Experiences I always bomb my teamates at the end of quest, or at secrets ares or I upswing them. who got online monster hunter tri i need some huntin buddysKierrej1 16:38, November 12, 2010 (UTC) i do =] im HR50 and on often. i enjoy making people fly to.im english my name on MHT is rhys lol I wish i had online monster hunter tri Cloudstrife4life 14:14, January 8, 2011 (UTC) i love flinging people when were in secret area "What the?" moments on Tri I did the slay 3 monsters quest with someone online I did not die at all and I only got a Barroth coin and an Armour Sphere+. But then we did the Royal Ludrth arena qust and I got a R. Ludroth coin and a Pinnacle coin. Posted by MOGtheAwsome at 20:55 15.12.10 (If you konw why that happened please type in below) That has happened to me when I did it, I'm pretty sure that it's meant to happen. I rock at MHT3!! 02:34, April 19, 2011 (UTC)6connormatt New term to friendly fire one time when i was playing this game, i must've trapped a monster and decided to bomb it when all Barrel Bombs were placed but Cha-Cha got in the way then boom! floored him. Cloudstrife4life 15:26, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol he wanted to plant some of his home made boom-boom. :D I rock at MHT3!! 02:58, April 19, 2011 (UTC)6connormatt know u don't rock dude. u can only dominate at this game, get it straight. thetrueBLADE. "What the-?!" Moments II Once, i was in the online baggi hunt quest, then one of that critters shot me with that sleep slime. I fell aslep and guess what? Some melynx stole my ancient potion! >=U Other time i was hunting a Gigginox, or at least trying to figure out what it is. I saw it and thought;"Bah, it's just a giant leech." The thing beated me up and started to EAT me! Then i gone:"FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU-!!! Where u guys left me!?" The other day i was in online and then;"WTF? Why there is a sandstorm?" I gone then hunt the Jhen, thinking that was just another fat monster. When i saw the size of the thing..."OHSH-" The worse is that i was with a bowgun and a light hunter's armor! O.O' AND yet another day, i was going fight a qurupeco. I said to my friends;"That's just a songbird" Even not knowing him. They said;"Do not underestimate it." And i thought: "haha, sw reference." When that thing called a rathian i thought:"OH SH- HOW THE NETHER?!"... The only thing i could say was;"Man, he got a BIG pet." 17:57, March 16, 2011 (UTC)falkenfalconFalkenfalcon 17:57, March 16, 2011 (UTC) FINALLT FINISHED IT....monster hunter tri is now complete :) plz no comment on how itt took me so long xause iv only had it since christmas I was doing Jhen+ and when it did belly flop while i was guarding i ended up in its belly...0_o" come man your only telling us how much of a newb your are at this game. [ thetrueblade ] barroth scalp!!!! hey hunters im having trouble, i need two barroth scalp but i cant get them idk wat to use i tried almost everything but SnS, i killed at least 15 in a row with out any, i hot them before but idk how.........so i would like some help? Well you need a blade to get it. Either a LS, SA or SnS can cut off the Barroth Ridge on the top of it's head. The ridge can be carved like the tail once or twice (depending on what food skills you get) and after the quest, i'm sure that one will pop up there. 02:42, April 19, 2011 (UTC)6connormatt Don' t give up! I think that you can take it from High RankRathacrus5 23:57, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ElderDragonBlood I really need some EDB but I can't get it from the Jhen Mohran, since it is an elder dragon. So tell me, what monsters can I get it from? u don't rock at mh3, u only dominate at it dude well mostly u can get EDB at ala in high rank jhen in low rank Well i have done the jhen loads of times and no, still havent got it. try event jhen mostly u get EDB there ain't any other monsters you can get it from except other elder dragons. i dont know how you dont get it but i do alot of low rank jhen quests and still get quite afew from it. [ thetrueblade ] I didn't get there but I have seen that you can get it from Ceadeus, the last Offline bossRathacrus5 23:55, June 24, 2012 (UTC)R Whats up with event quests? I hate it when event quests are changing I mean cant CAPCOM put all event together fking CAPCOM They made it like that so people can't do the same events all the time. I rock at MHT3!! 03:17, April 27, 2011 (UTC)6connormatt yeah but if u want to do an event quest and its not there u have to wait until its there again that sucks Recherche de joueur pour créer une équipe. Bonjour à tous les Hunters, Mon nom de jeu est Alter, je suis au rang 19. Je souhaite créer une équipe sur Monster Hunter 3. Donc je publie ce message. Pour tous ceux qui sont intéressés, pour jouer du 20 au 28 mais pendant la semain et le week-end. Si cela vous intéresse, transmettez moi toutes les informations nécessaire pour que l'on puisse se retrouver. Merci d'avance. Bonne soirée. Alter02 18:31, May 12, 2011 (UTC) online due to an end i heard that soon monster hunter tri online will ocme to a end is this true? I doubt anyone here really knows. We would've seen a few blog posts about it I guess if it were to be true. Where did you hear that "news" anyway? Artemis Paradox (talk) 13:44, May 18, 2011 (UTC) i seen that the event quests are almost out of room so i guess thats the end maybe? You serious...? God... I can't believe I actually took you seriously just now. >_> Artemis Paradox (talk) 16:19, May 18, 2011 (UTC) well, they dont close the servers for maitence anymore, so maybe they're just gonna let it run untill it dies? NA servers Falcor PLZ HLP ME GET THE F***KING GREAT AZURE!!!!!!!42Marvin 16:03, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Please refrain from using caps lock. [[User:Tigrexslayer12|'Tigrexslayer12']](Talk) 18:54, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes sir. But seriously, can somebody help me?42Marvin 12:21, June 22, 2011 (UTC) deviljho. i need some help killing this thing, everyone that trys to help me, keeps dying before i can finish the quest. ARENA QUESTS OFFLINE i can't figure out how come on the offline arena quests that there is only three, i want to know if you can add some to it? u can add some ot it, by doing offline capture village quests for certain monsters, once u capture them they'll be ready for u to fight in offline arena quests. like when you do the capture quest for royal ludroth, it will say it can now be fought in the arena. [ thetrueblade ] patission Action Replay Wii So I just got my hands on an Action Replay Wii and I have to say I am impressed! Especially on Monster Hunter Tri. Being able to get any item (Yes, even the Wyvern Lord and Sea Lord Coins!) and has made the game much more fun, which is incredible to think about considering how fun it already was. Before anyone goes off on how cheating is retarded (yes, even I thought that at one time) I just want to say that I have invested 864 hours (last time I checked) into the game and am HR 168. I have all armors (either in gunner or blademaster form) and am missing only 12 or so weapons and 4 awards(at least I'm honest about it). So yeah I think I've earned it, but anyways, AR Wii with MH is a GREAT combo! --Kayanba 03:35, June 4, 2012 (UTC) http://www.change.org/petitions/capcom-monster-hunter-keep-a-few-monster-hunter-tri-servers-open# please sign this so we can get our online back! i love this game and need some sort of closure online.